Ask Beach City
by HatsuneMikuLover222
Summary: Garnet has a talk show and you can join! Ask Beach City is a Q and A segment talk show where the people of beach city answer questions by proud viewers like you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this bright idea on a lovely afternoon when all was quiet and the breeze flowed in. The birds lightly chirped and the lights were dim... All and all, it was amazing. So let's get to the story, shall we? I know you don't wanna hear my crap! ;D

"This is gonna be so fun! Right, Pearl?" Steven said with a smile plastered on his face. "Yes, of course, Steven. It is going to be amazing, indeed." Pearl said as she and the other gems walked onto the stage. The crowd, which was very large, screamed in delight. The swivel chair on the stage turned around to reveal Garnet, the host of the famous talk show called "Ask Beach City." "Here they are, everybody!" She said as she pointed out the gems behind her. Steven waved at the crowd and Amethyst did too. Pearl bowed lightly and Peridot stood beside Lapis, who looked rather pissed like she always does. "How are you all today?" Garnet asked both the crowd and the gems. "Good!" The crowd replied. There were mixed answers from the gems: "Awesome" and "Wonderous" and "Cool" and "Pretty good" and "What was the question?" Steven laughed at Peridot's answer, which was the aforementioned "What was the question?" "Come on guys, take a seat! Don't be shy!" Garnet said as she pointed to the row of seats beside her. Pearl immediately sat right next to Garnet and Steven sat beside Pearl. Lapis was next to Steven and Peridot was on the other side of Lapis. Lastly, Amythest sat on the end. "Now that we're all here, let's answer some questions! How about it?" Garnet asked and the crowd went wild. Then, the cell phone on the table next to Garnet rang. She answered it. "Steven, it's a question for you." She said, then put the phone on speaker. "Hey Steven! I've got a question! Would you enter Lion in a pet show?" Steven shrugged. "I don't know. He probably would just go do his own thing and lose anyway." Everyone laughed. Someone in the crowd raised their hand and Garnet pointed at them. "Uh, yeah, I got a question for Lapis. Why do you always look so pissed?" Lapis was looking at something in her own little world and had her arms crossed and that was accompanied by a pissed look. "Lapis!" Everyone yelled and she looked over at them. "What?" She asked. "Repeat the question please." Garnet said and pointed at the crowd. Everyone yelled it this time. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LOOK SO PISSED?" They yelled and Lapis looked shocked. "I do not!" She said, then looked back to the side. That's when Garnet answered the phone once more, which was ringing loudly. "Hey Pearl, if you could, would you go back in time to see Rose for 24 hours one more time, then get shattered?" The person asked. "Of course I would! Eveything I did was for her!" Pearl yelled, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" The crowd said, making Pearl feel better. That's when someone raised their hand. "Amethyst?" They asked. "Yo." Amythest replied with a nod. "Can you shape-shift into a hamburger?" They asked. "Totally..." Amythest said as she shape shifted into a hamburger. Everyone laughed. Garnet smiled and laughed. "That's all the time we have for today, see you next time!" Garnet clicked her tongue and pointed to the the crowd. "Bye!" They all yelled. "Hey! Wait! I didn't get to answer any questions!" Peridot said as she was flailing her arms around and desperately calling out. Then the curtains dropped.

A/N: ok, so I don't know if you liked that. But if you DID, YOU can Ask Beach City! The rules are simple: Leave a question in the review section and be specific on who you want to answer it. Remember, you can ask ANYONE in Beach City, not just the previous gems though you are welcome to ask them something as well! I just used my own questions in the first chapter, so once I get enough from other people, I'll write the second chapter! Stay tuned and please leave a question! :D

(I just hope you guys are more creative than me! XD)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Oh no! I feel REALLY bad about not updating the story, cuz I kinda forgot about it... XD But I hope you'll forgive me! Anyway, please enjoy this!)

"Hello, people of Beach City!" Garnet yelled while flashing a broad smile at the crowd. The crowd went wild and whistled and waved at the host of "Ask Beach City!" "Nice to have you all tonight! We've got a good one today!" Garnet said to the crowd. The crowd's claps were deafening, and Garnet put her index finger to her lips to signal the crowd to quiet down. They did and Garnet pointed to the red curtain behind her."Please welcome today's guests! Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Lars, and Jasper (A/N: even though she's corrupted, but it's not canon so who cares? Not me obviously! TwT)!"

The highly excited crowd clapped as all the guests flooded the stage. "Ok! So we have some questions from our fans tonight! The first two are for me!" Garnet said as she read a piece of paper with the questions on it. "Ok, so this one says: 'Why do you wear your visors so often? Everyone loves to see your eyes.' Well, um, first, thank you for the compliment, and I'm sure not everyone would be comfortable seeing someone with three eyes out in public. I'm sure they'd think it's a little weird... In fact, a lot of people here probably think I have two eyes!" Garnet said as she took off her visor and threw it to the side. The crowd gasped, but then cheered and Garnet let out a chuckle. "Here's the second question for me! 'What do you think of the Ruby Squad?'" Garnet said. "Well, all I gotta say is: My Ruby's better." Garnet said with a wink. "The next question is for Jasper... 'How does the ranking system work on home world? is it done by gem type? is it done by power? how is it done?'" Garnet asked. "Well, it's done by gem type. Obviously, the diamonds are the most powerful, but Jaspers like me are pretty high up on the list as well!" Jasper bragged, and some people cheered. "Ok! Thank you, Jasper! Now, we've got a question for Peridot. 'Which one do you prefer? Lapidot or Amedot?'" Garnet asked while looking over at the small green gem. Peridot blushed slightly. "Of course, I finally get to answer a question and it's really embarrassing..." She whispered. "Well, Peridot? We don't have all day!" Amethyst shouted. "Geez, ok, ok! Well, I don't really like either, but I'd have to say Lapidot." Peridot said. Some of the crowd booed her. "Ok, the next question is for Lars. 'When will you marry Sadie?'" Garnet said. "Hmm, I'll have to think long and hard about that one: Never!" He exclaimed. "Well, OK then! Time for the next question! There is two more for Peridot again." Garnet said, and Peridot looked very worried. "Oh no! Please don't be something as... Personal as last time!" She said and then crossed her arms. "Peridot, just let me ask the question! 'How is it going with you and Lapis? And who do you want to fuse with first?'" Garnet asked. "Uh, it's going fine with me and Lapis. In fact, it's going great. And who would I want to fuse with? Uh... Steven, maybe? Or, Or maybe Amethyst! I don't know..." The green gem looked around to see if there was anyone else she could fuse with. "Pearl?" She said, kind of confused at why she'd said that. "Ok! Enough, enough! Lapis, there's a question for you. 'When will you finally sing?'" Garnet asked. Lapis shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm not singing in front of people..." She said quietly. "Aww, why not? I'm sure you have an awesome voice!" Steven said. "I'm just not, ok?!" Lapis said, louder this time. "That's alright. Next, we've a question for Steven! 'What is your opinion on Malachite?'" Garnet asked, and Steven shrugged. "Well, she's kinda... big... and, uh... strong... And she is a little scary after you look at her..." Steven uncomfortably said. "Alright! "And alright Amethyst, there's two questions for you! 'If you could be roommates with any gem/person, who would it be and why?' And 'how is your relationship with Vidalia?'" Garnet pointed at Amethyst, signaling her to answer. "Well, if I could pick ANY roommate, it would NOT be Pearl!" Amethyst said while bursting out in laughter. Pearl sighed and facepalmed. "But no, really! If I could have any roommate... How about Steven? We're best buds!" Amethyst said as she pulled Steven into a hug. "And me and Vidalia are cool. I mean, we don't talk much, but I'd say we're on good terms." Amethyst exclaimed. "I'm very sorry, but we're all out of time! You be here next time for 'Ask Beach City!'" Garnet said and waved at the crowd.

(A/N: I'm done with this chapter, hooray! UwU

So, in case you didn't know... Leave a question in the reviews to Ask Beach City please! Thank you to all that asked a question previously, it means a LOT to me! Thanks for reading, see ya next chapter!)


End file.
